


Under Plastic Stars

by gay_possum_god



Category: Made Of Stars - Kelley York
Genre: Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_possum_god/pseuds/gay_possum_god
Summary: It was a hot night. The air was still warm even hours after the sun had gone down. It was humid too. The kind of warm thick air that makes it feel like you’re constantly damp with sweat. There were fans on downstairs and one in Dad’s room, but in my room, the only movement of air was Chance’s breath on my shoulder.





	Under Plastic Stars

There were no blankets on the bed. There had only been a few to start with, since it was the middle of summer, and the light layers that there had been had all fallen to the floor by that point. 

It was better that way, honestly. It was a hot night. The air was still warm even hours after the sun had gone down. It was humid too. The kind of warm thick air that makes it feel like you’re constantly damp with sweat. There were fans on downstairs and one in Dad’s room, but in my room, the only movement of air was Chance’s breath on my shoulder.

It cooled me down a bit and gave me goosebumps. It wasn’t much, but I would never have traded it for air conditioning.

Chance himself was a tangle of limbs by my side. His head had completely fallen off the pillow and was now resting half on my left arm. His hair, witch had been getting long over the past few weeks, was sticking up in all directions from tossing and turning. His mouth was slightly parted, and he was drooling just a bit. 

One of my legs was falling asleep, but I didn’t want to move it because his fingers were brushing my thigh.

The plastic stars on the ceiling had been slowly fading over the last few hours, since they could only go so long without light, but they still glowed faintly in astronomically correct Dad and I had glued them up there in years ago.

Under their light, sleeping in my arms, Chance looked beautiful, and I wanted him to stay there forever.

Chance shifted, rolling over a bit and kicking the last of the sheet off the bed. His fingers were no longer touching my thigh, but his feet were tangled with mine and his face was in the crook of my neck.

For a second, my heart skipped a beat. When it came back, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and feel the light beats in my chest.

Since we’d grown older, sharing a bed had begun to feel more and more intimate. We’d never done anything, but seeing him vulnerable like this and feeling our limbs twist together almost felt even more personal.

Not that I would know. He was the only person who’d ever even kissed me, and I thought he’d just been goofing around. My sister had laughed, he’d made a joke and we’d gone on like nothing had happened. And now he was asleep in my bed.

I gently wrapped my arm around his shoulders and shifted my head to rest on top of his.

Some people would say something if they saw their best fried like this, but I didn’t. We saw each other only during the summer. There were no texts, phone calls or email during the year. I’d never been to his house or met his family. He disappeared for days at a time, and only told me why afterwards. What kind of relationship would that be?

And besides, I already had him. I had someone who waded in the river with me and dried in the sun on the shore. Someone who took any dare and raced me through the mall even though we were getting too old to get away with it. Someone who pointed out constellations to me and made up stories. Someone who played hide and seek in the dark with Ashlen and I. Someone who loved Dad and was loved by Dad. Someone who rested his head on my stomach and slept in my bed sometimes. Why would I ask for more?

Though if I’d known that that night would be the last sleepover for nearly three years, maybe I would done something different. But who knows, it’s too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 10:30 pm and proof-read once, so I'm sorry about any blatant errors in grammer, spelling or tense inconsistency. It's also been a while since my last re-read (though I did check a few things against the book while writing this), so sorry about anything that doesn't line up with cannon. Anyway, I really loved this book and these characters, and I've been meaning to start sharing my writing more, so here this is.


End file.
